


Thicker Than Water / Гуще, чем вода

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mark of Cain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пропущенная сцена из 10.03. Soul Survivor. Боль оказалась гораздо глубже, чем влияние крови на тело. Это была боль сожалений, упущенных шансов, боль от «что если» и «надо было», боль утраты. Это была боль человечности.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thicker Than Water / Гуще, чем вода

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142679) by Gaelicspirit. 



> Бэта: Del_@diary  
> Обойка: http://imghost.in/?v=2015-06-22_k30oub21c4qbezyg368fpd6gl.jpg

***  
_Покажите мне героя, и я напишу вам трагедию.  
Ф. Скотт Фитцжеральд_  


В комнате Дина было тихо.

Это само по себе казалось странным для понимания: во всем бункере на протяжении четырех месяцев стояла тишина. Гнетущая, удушающая тишина. Дин всегда был источником шума в их маленькой семье: музыка играла, чтобы скрыть ужасающее безмолвие, нахальные слова маскировали невысказанные сомнения, и движение, постоянное движение: жесты руками, ходьба по делу и без, проверка оружия, приготовление еды. Вся жизнь шла по заведенному порядку только благодаря брату.

Без Дина Сэма окутывала тишина. Она была подобна существу, призраку, от которого нельзя защититься солью, изгнать знаком или ритуалом. Сэм продирался сквозь сети тишины, но только все больше и больше увязал в них с той ночи, когда он, придавленный грузом осознания того, что его брат мертв, вошел в эту комнату и увидел ее шокирующе пустой.

А сейчас тишина стала хуже. Глубже. Она пугала. Потому что Дин вернулся. Он снова был в бункере. Живой. 

Но это был не он. Тот человек, тот монстр, запертый в подземелье, где они столько времени держали Кроули… не был его братом. На самом деле Сэм уже давно потерял Дина. Не в минуту его смерти. Гораздо раньше. В тот миг, когда Дин согласился принять Метку Каина.

Сэм вошел в комнату брата и окинул взглядом знакомую обстановку. Кровать была аккуратно заправлена, а записка, которую Дин положил на подушку, давно спрятана в стол. С глаз долой. У Сэма хватило духу только прочитать ее, потом хотел сжечь, но… в конце концов, это был почерк Дина.

Журналы с азиатками валялись на диванчике, там, где оставил Дин. Их Сэм тоже не трогал. Ну, может быть, один раз, но он только подержал журналы в руках, бездумно перебирая их.  
А еще Сэму было очень одиноко.

На тумбочке лежал слегка подернутый плесенью остаток пирога. Любимое лакомство Дина было куплено на прошлой неделе во время особенно болезненного удара ностальгии. Упаковка стояла поверх фотографий, которые Дин держал под рукой. Сэм очень удивился, когда нашел эти снимки. После всего, что произошло между братьями, после всех ссор и драк, уходов и предательства, после многих лет кочевой жизни – Дин хранил семью рядом, пусть и только на фотографиях.

Сэм сдвинул пластиковую упаковку, собрал фотографии и сел на край Диновой кровати. Его любимым было фото родителей: Мэри счастливо улыбалась, светилась надеждой. А еще ему нравилась фотография, где Дин смеялся, еще не придавленный грузом целого мира. 

Эту улыбку Сэм не видел уже давно.

Он задержал взгляд на снимке, где они были вдвоем, сделанном, когда они снова начали охотиться вместе. Их тогда вроде бы сфотографировал Бобби, а потом прислал им в больницу, чтобы подбодрить Дина, который восстанавливал силы после особенно отвратительной охоты.

Сэм отложил в сторону остальные фотографии и всмотрелся в молодые лица, в эмоции в глазах двух братьев. Казалось, что перед ним два незнакомца, но не они с Дином. Охота уже тогда оставила на них отпечаток, но еще оставалась вера в лучшее. Они тогда и представить не могли, как на самом деле бывает коварна и опасна судьба. Они еще не знали, как жестоко предадут друг друга. Они еще не видели смерть друг друга.

Сэму хотелось попасть на фотографию и предупредить их, сказать, чтобы остановились, оставили чертов мир справляться своими силами. Потому что большой разницы не будет. Он хотел открыть братьям с фото, что они потеряют друг друга и самих себя. Он хотел спасти их.

_В нашей семье никто никогда не сдается. Она – все, что у нас есть!_

Сэм подумал о Дине, который сидел привязанный к стулу посреди дьявольской ловушки и холодно смотрел на него. Глаза Дина не были черными, хотя и могли бы. Тот, кто смотрел на Сэма, не был его братом, тем, которого он так хотел вернуть. Не был тем братом, который умер у него на руках.

_Кто из нас настоящий монстр?_

Слышать крики Дина от боли – той, которую причинял ему Сэм – было страшно. Дин не хотел излечиваться, терять демонскую сущность, опять становиться человеком. Сэм осознанно не слушал его доводы, его срывающиеся просьбы, крики боли - он снова и снова вкалывал в него кровь.

Поскольку так было правильно… Разве нет?

Сэм положил фотографию поверх стопки других и потер грудь, чувствуя призрак воображаемой боли.

Той самой, которая преследовала его долгие годы. После потери Бобби. После левиафанов. После Амелии. После возвращения Дина из Чистилища. После испытаний. Она была похожа на ту, что он чувствовал, когда ему вернули душу, которую он не хотел, от которой мечтал быть свободным.

Это была боль, которую причинял тот сломанный, измененный осколок человечности, вернувшийся к нему.

_…даже если все выходит боком, думаешь, что оно того стоит, потому что убеждаешь себя, что приносишь больше пользы, чем вреда…_

Какого хрена он творит? Он даже не уверен, что этот способ сработает с Дином, ведь с Кроули им закончить не удалось. Дин скорее хотел бы умереть, чем превратиться в такое… такое нечто. Дин жертвовал собой, стараясь поступать правильно. Но жить с болью осознания того, что натворил, того, чем стал - такого он не хотел бы. Должен ли Сэм и дальше пытаться вылечить брата или… убить его? С кем он так ожесточенно борется за то, чтобы спасти Дина, если сам Дин так отчаянно сопротивляется?

_Я был готов умереть. Я должен был умереть, а ты… Ты не хотел оставаться один, вот в чем дело. Ты не выносишь мысли о том, чтобы быть одному._

Прежде чем узнать, что Дин исчез из комнаты, Сэм пытался вызвать Кроули – он был готов заключить сделку, лишь бы вернуть брата. Тогда он ясно осознал, какой ужасной ошибкой было осуждать Дина за его отчаяние. И как разрушителен был гнев Сэма, внеся разлад между ним и братом.

Потому что Дин умер, и для Сэма не осталось ничего такого, чего он не сделал бы, чтобы вернуть его.

Сейчас он чувствовал то же самое. Мертвый или демон – какая разница? Он хотел вернуть брата: весь его шум и непокорность, огонь и страсть к жизни, его желание защитить этот мир. Он жаждал обратно того человека, который спасал его снова и снова, который бросался за него под пули, кто был его основой и якорем.

Проблема заключалась в том, что Сэм давно не видел Дина таким живым. Несколько лет, если быть честным с самим собой. Дин потерялся где-то по пути. Сэм потерял его. Дин определял себя через то, что может сделать для других. Для Сэма. И если Сэм действительно был честен с собой, то он потерял Дина тогда, когда вернулся из клетки без души.

Его брат тогда был разбит, опять и опять тратил время на то, чтобы стянуть веревкой трещины, раскалывающие его изнутри, и прикрыть бумагой прорехи на сердце. Но окружающая действительность прожигала его насквозь, и веревка ослабевала. Единственной причиной, по которой Дин согласился принять метку Каина, было то, что он потерял малейшую надежду на свет в конце тоннеля.

Все, что от нее осталось у Дина после всех танцев со Смертью, чтобы найти и вернуть душу Сэма, разбилось в Чистилище.

Дин был героем без причины, солдатом без задания. А Сэм жаждал для себя персонального самоопределения, личной жизни, и в попытках достичь желаемого потерял единственную мотивацию, которая поначалу связывала его с Дином: борьбу их отца.

Дин с таким рвением охотился на монстров, что однажды сам стал одним из них.

Сэм вздохнул, ссутулил ноющие плечи. Боль в руке была надоедливым пульсирующим напоминанием о том, что было бы, если бы он всегда охотился в одиночку. Боже, он так устал. Так чертовски устал от этого.

Сэму так хотелось не чувствовать давящей на него вины, которая вынуждала его заново вспоминать и оценивать каждый выбор, сделанный им в процессе поисков своей индивидуальности и искупления. Как можно было ожидать, что он увидит, в каком аду живет брат, в то время как сам был занят выворачиванием своей жизни наизнанку? Может, он и не закончил демоном, но пережил целую вселенную страха и переживаний. Сэм знал, каково быть запертым в собственном теле, без возможности остановить совершаемое зло.

Он знал, какова на вкус ненависть и каково зло на ощупь. Он по себе знал, что такое желание убивать. Жаждать смерти. Он знал о тьме на оборотной стороне света лучше, чем кто-либо. И даже лучше, чем Дин.

Сэм провел пальцами по лицам братьев на фото. Братьев, которые еще знали невинность, которые еще не ощутили на себе тесную связь со смертью. Которые еще не представляли, как быстро можно все потерять.

Поэтому он хотел спасти Дина - ради этих братьев. Ради тех мальчишек, которыми они когда-то были и тех людей, которыми могли бы стать заново. 

Все, что случалось раньше: предательство, боль, утрата - все это было теперь не важно. Это было позади. Они пересекли черту, что разделяла “прежде” и “теперь”. Ложь прекратилась. Дин был уже не тем, что раньше, но и Сэм тоже. Трудно пройти сквозь водоворот ужаса и боли, в котором они выжили, и выйти без шрамов, неоскверненными тьмой.

Дину нужно было понять, что в мире все еще оставалось место свету. И этого света было достаточно, чтобы разогнать тени, которые пытались поглотить их, маскируя правду под ложные обещания. Сэм должен был показать ему этот свет, как Дин однажды показал ему. Теперь Сэм должен был стать якорем для брата.

Он встал и решительно направился в сторону подвала, где оставил Дина. Тишина, стоящая в бункере, подпитывала его решимость дойти до предела выносливости Дина и перешагнуть его: не реагировать на его крики боли, дрожащее тело, злые слова и полные тьмы глаза демона вместо светлых человеческих глаз брата. Сэм был готов к этому, он ждал шанса спасти Дина с тех пор, как бросил его в Чистилище.

Его решимость была настолько сильна, насколько он оказался шокированным при виде пустого стула и отсутствия Дина в пределах видимости. 

***  
Он будто вспоминал две жизни сразу.

Он не знал, какую из них хочет вернуть, потому что обе принадлежали ему. Он был братом и охотником, убийцей и демоном. Его так многое тревожило, и было на все наплевать. Хотелось защитить, хотелось уйти прочь. Голова шла кругом, живот сводило от ярости, а боль злила. Пробуждала гнев.

Каждый раз, когда Сэм втыкал эти проклятые иглы в его кожу, он чувствовал, как освященная кровь прожигает его, подобно кислоте, как наполняет его до уровня, на котором давление становится нестерпимым. Жидкий огонь лизал его, растапливал, иссушал. Он хотел перерезать себе вены и истечь кровью, чтобы почувствовать облегчение.

Он бился в веревках, ругался, трясся. Он _кричал_.

Это было единственным способом избавиться от боли. Его тело реагировало дрожью, пот приклеивал волосы ко лбу, прилеплял рубашку к груди и спине. Кожу на связанных руках саднило, когда он дергался.

Сэм продолжал. Он не отвлекался ни на проклятия, ни на оскорбления, ни на угрозы. Колол его каждый час. Рвал на куски. Давил на Дина до тех пор, пока тот не увидел перед собой обе жизни и стал неспособен отличить одну от другой. Он потерялся в себе.

Одной его сущности было слишком много, а другой недостаточно, и это разрывало на части. Он чувствовал, как трескается изнутри, как линия разлома угрожает достичь края и обрушить крышу. Ему было страшно.

Блять. Он несколько месяцев ничего не боялся.

Он ничего не чувствовал. Равнодушие означало покой. А когда тебя что-то волнует – это больно. Это было так невыносимо, что ему хотелось содрать с себя чертову кожу, чтобы почувствовать хоть что-то другое. Он зарычал от муки понимания этого.

Он кричал, срывая горло и, казалось, легкие рвутся внутри. Крик эхом отражался от стен его тюрьмы и в его ноющей голове, когда он бился в проклятых оковах - наручниках, которые сам же и использовал когда-то на демонах в этой другой жизни из воспоминаний.

Зашел Сэм, вонзил иглу, пропустил ругательства мимо ушей, втер какую-то муть про семью, а потом ушел. Оставил его корчиться от боли, злиться от пролитой перед ним истины, которая была отравлена тьмой внутри него. Это была истина о двух жизнях. Жизни того, кто никогда бы не признал эту правду, не говоря уже о том, что сам не признался бы в ней. И жизни того, кто не мог дождаться, чтобы использовать ее и причинить боль. 

Но он и не ожидал, что освободиться будет легко.

Та жизнь, в которой был важен Сэм, был тот Дин, который знал, что такое любить и жертвовать, что такое чувствовать боль и утрату, одиночество и страх - вырвалась вперед и ярко вспыхнула внутри него. Настолько, что оковы потеряли мощь, а он вдруг оказался на ногах. Его человеческое тело пошатывалось от приступа головокружения.

Свет, исходящий от этой жизни, от этого Дина был таким ярким, что бил по глазам, отчего они наполнились влагой. Он моргнул, почувствовал жжение, и, пошатнувшись вперед, упал на колени.

Что это за хрень? Слезы?

Губы изогнулись в неподдельном отвращении. Дин провел рукой по глазам и поднялся на ноги. Он толкнул выдвижную полку, отчасти ожидая, что сейчас увидит Сэма, который как горгулья стоит у дверей и преграждает ему путь. Однако за дверью никого не было, и Дин отправился по холодным тихим коридорам, не обращая внимания на затхлый запах спертого воздуха и пыль. Он шел к выходу. Чем больше он отдалялся от дьявольской ловушки, тем более сильным чувствовал себя. Боль уходила. Волнение покидало его сердце, уступало место ледяному безразличию, которое медленно запечатывало трещины в его душе.

Совсем не таким он хотел быть. Он был другим.

Дин, который любил Сэма, умер. Тот Дин был слабым. Неудачником. Каждый его выбор, каждое его движение портила боль. Все его многочисленные попытки сделать хоть что-нибудь, омрачались этой болью, выворачивали его решения наизнанку. Так его жизнь прогнивала изнутри. Тот Дин заслуживал только одного - забвения. У него был шанс на жизнь, но он проебал его.

Теперь пришло время нового Дина – сильного и свободного от груза обязательств. Такого, который мог истреблять демонов и не задумываться об их человеческой составляющей. Того, кто сделает все необходимое без колебаний и тяжести вины. Свободного от груза чего-то настолько сложного и запутанного, как любовь.

Сэм был умен, и Дин это знал. Он был на полпути к выходу, когда Сэм заблокировал дверь. Дину пришлось возвращаться. Он понимал, что если собирается жить так, как решил, ему придется удалить Сэма из уравнения. Он не знал, почему это решение заставило его помедлить. Почему рука потянулась за ножом, а потом сжала молоток, почему он сильнее хотел найти щитовую и вырваться отсюда, чем убить Сэма. 

Жизнь была переполнена погаными выборами. Завалить Сэма был одним из них.

Внутри мелькнуло что-то похожее на свет из прошлого, когда Дин увидел, что с другой стороны разломанной двери стоит Сэм и держит в руке знакомый нож. Этого проблеска было достаточно, чтобы разозлиться. Дин раздавил этот свет, вырвал его из себя. Не желал его чувствовать. Не хотел того Дина обратно. Не хотел эту боль.

Легче было ничего не чувствовать. Ни о чем не волноваться. Ничего не хотеть.

\- Я не хочу использовать этот клинок против тебя! – От Сэма исходили волны страха. Голос срывался от переполнявших его эмоций.

\- Паршиво тебе, да? Ты ведь всерьез говоришь.

Дин собирался побудить Сэма к действию. Заставить его драться. Вынудить его сделать то, чему его учили. Охотиться на монстра.

\- Выйдешь из этой комнаты – у меня не останется выбора! – В голосе Сэма появилась решимость. 

Тогда он понял. Осознал, как вынудить Сэма пойти против него. Знал, как закончить это проклятое противоборство раз и навсегда.

\- Во мне осталось достаточно демона, чтобы убить тебя.

Он хотел, чтобы все завершилось, и единственным способом это сделать было закончить все самому. Найти Сэма и покончить с этим. Дин был удивлен, когда промахнулся, пытаясь размозжить Сэмову голову ударом молотка. Но когда в ответ его горла коснулся убивающий демонов нож – Дин почувствовал облегчение.

На короткое и ясное мгновение Дин увидел во взгляде Сэма выход для себя.

\- Давай! В этом ты весь.

Господи, он хотел, чтобы Сэм последовал своим словам. Чтобы разорвал ножом уязвимую кожу и прекратил преследование, закончил его боль, провел итоговую черту и объявил финал. Дин хотел, чтобы Сэм сделал то, чего сам бы никогда не сумел. Даже будучи демоном. Дин хотел, чтобы Сэм был в достаточной степени мужиком, чтобы поступить правильно - убить его. Позволить ему умереть.

Его сбила с толку внезапная благодарность в глазах Сэма, а потом Дин почувствовал на себе стальную хватку. Руки этого чертова ангела, схватили и удерживали его, и - _черт побери, **НЕТ**! _ \- окружающий мир выцвел и переключился в окрашенный красным режим демонских глаз. Он собрал оставшиеся силы, все в нем сопротивлялось ангелу, который своей мощью настаивал, что все кончено.

Это еще не конец, разве они не понимают? Конец не наступит, пока один из них не окажется мертв. В эту секунду ему даже было все равно, кто из них. А Сэму, очевидно, нет.

Ангел затащил его в темницу, выкрутил руки за спину и силой усадил на тот же стул. Защитные противодемонские цепи в который раз сомкнулись на его руках после того, как он выпустил на поверхность эту сторону себя. Сэм с каменным лицом притащил шприц, воткнул в руку, без сожаления впрыскивая в его тело освященную человеческую кровь.

Они смотрели, как он корчится от боли, как кричит, как его трясет от полыхающего внутри огня, который разрывал его пополам.

\- Сукин ты сын! – проорал Дин. Он выгнулся от врезавшейся в него боли. – Ты гребаный труп, слышал?! Я вырвусь и прибью тебя.

\- Попробуй, - Сэм уколол его еще раз.

Сэм не обращал внимания на то, что это рвет брата на части. На то, что Дин испытывает сильнейшую боль и вынужден беспомощно наблюдать, как одна из его жизней рушит другую. На то, как они тянут его в разные стороны, и каждая борется за право на существование.

В сознание проскользнул прежний Дин, воспоминания ожили, приобрели ядовитые цвета, завертелись, как психоделические галлюцинации. Он видел свою юность, отца, Сэма. Он видел, как его близкие истекали кровью, страдали, умирали. Он смотрел и смотрел на это, и с каждым новым уколом чувствовал острее. Он ощущал, как тело реагирует дрожью, сотрясается до озноба, как пот приклеивает к коже рубашку, как обжигает, скатываясь по лицу.

\- Пожалуйста, - выдохнул он, едва способный оставаться в сознании. Сил хватило открыть глаза, чтобы увидеть подошедшего Сэма и повторить: - Пожалуйста, хватит. 

Сэм проигнорировал слова, и боль продолжилась. Она убивала. Об этом знали оба: и Дин, и Сэм. Может, Сэм этого и хотел.

Наверное, Дин был прав - Сэм превратился в точно такого же, как и он, монстра, только без личины демона, на которую все можно списать. Наверное, Сэм догадывался, как это больно, точно знал, что это разрывает на части, кромсает его сердце, выжимает воздух из легких, заставляя его беспомощно хрипеть в попытках задержать хоть немного кислорода внутри. Может, Сэм и затеял все это, только чтобы он страдал перед тем, как, наконец, умрет.

Чтобы мучился от выборов, которые сделал за Сэма. От того, как заставил его вернуть душу против воли. От того, что позволил ангелу вселиться в него. От каждого раза, когда спасал Сэма, в то время как тот предпочел бы умереть.

\- Отпусти меня, Сэмми, - пробормотал он. Голова была низко опущена, не хватало сил, чтобы поднять ее. В истерзанную кожу впилась очередная игла.

Перед глазами все плыло, и не было возможности разглядеть реакцию Сэма. Но это было не столь важно. Каждая доза поднимала боль на новый уровень. Тело билось на стуле, руки рефлекторно натягивали неподдающиеся цепи.

О Боже, это было слишком.

Он будто снова оказался на дыбе, чувствовал, как с тела сдирают кожу. Он дрался в Чистилище с такими же черноглазыми монстрами, каким стал сам. Боролся с самим собой. Истязал себя. Стоял перед собой, стаскивал с себя шкуру, смотрел черными глазами, лишенными сожаления.

_Ты умрешь, Дин. И вот чем ты станешь!_

\- Остановись, - услышал он свой шепот. Губы еле слушались, голос охрип. – Прекрати.

Но боль продолжилась. Она не могла уйти. Боль не отпустит его, пока он не умрет.

Так или иначе.

 

***

\- Что мы творим с ним? – Сэм вернулся в тень, где стоял Кастиэль, и смотрел на содрогающееся тело брата. Голова Дина была низко опущена. – Он не хочет излечения, Кас. Он… не хочет быть человеком.

Кастиэль задумчиво кивнул. Спокойный взгляд голубых глаз оставался на Дине.

\- Я его понимаю. Только люди могут испытывать истинную радость. Но так же и сильную боль. - Он кивком указал в сторону Дина: – Так проще.

Сэм был изможденным. Выдохшимся. Эмоционально опустошенным.

С момента приезда Кастиэля прошло уже несколько часов. Им обоим казалось, что все, на что они способны – это опустошать Дина, пока от него не останется лишь содрогающаяся оболочка. Уже не демон, но еще и не человек. Создание, которое набрасывается с ругательствами и оскорблениями, а через минуту умоляет об освобождении.

Последнее действовало на Сэма больше всего, больше, чем любые оскорбления, брошенные в отчаянном гневе. Потому что Дин никогда ни о чем не умоляет. Он даже о помощи просит редко. В него стреляли, резали, его били, его рвали адские псы, а он мог попросить Сэма разве что оставить его.

Он никогда не показывал слабость, никогда не признавался в боли. Не таким образом. Не этим… _тоном_ … будто он был разбит и опустошен.

Сэм знал, что иногда Дин хотел помощи – слышал это в кошмарах брата после возвращения из Ада. Бывало, это проскальзывало во взгляде Дина, до того как он успевал скрыть эмоции. Сэм узнавал это в напряженной, скованной позе брата и видел в морщинах, что появлялись на лице Дина, когда он не знал, что за ним наблюдают. 

И если бы Сэм посильней задумался, он бы заметил, что каждый выбор, сделанный Дином, корнями уходил в боль. Особенно те решения брата, против которых возражал Сэм. Дело было не в том, что Дин не хотел оставаться один. А в том, что он чувствовал себя ничем без кого-то рядом, о ком он мог бы заботиться, кого он мог бы защищать. Он был ничем без Сэма.

Боль, которую вытаскивало наружу противодемонское лечение, была настоящей, открытой. Это было совсем не то, что ожидал увидеть Сэм.

\- Что будет, если это не сработает? – Сэм тихо спросил Кастиэля, глядя на то, как тело Дина сводят судороги. Голова брата была низко опущена из-за мучений, причиняемых освященной кровью. – Уже прошло несколько часов… больше, чем в прошлой попытке с Кроули.

\- Ты раньше убивал демонов, - ответил Кастиэль. – Это не должно отличаться.

\- Чушь! И ты знаешь об этом, - прорычал Сэм. Он был вне себя от того, что ангел проявил безразличие. Если на земле и был кто-то еще, кто волновался о Дине так же, как и Сэм – это был Кастиэль. – Ты сам-то сможешь убить его?

\- Однажды я почти это сделал, - напомнил Кас. Его тяжелый взгляд, полный скорби и сожаления, остановился на Сэме. – Так же, как и ты.

\- Это другое, - возразил Сэм. – Это будет… навсегда.

Кастиэль повернулся к Дину.

\- Возможно, это и есть ответ.

Сэм посмотрел на брата, и сердце сжалось от боли, при виде того, как его тело сотрясают конвульсии. Сэм чувствовал странное желание, чтобы хоть что-нибудь случилось, что угодно, что отвлекло бы его от Дина, от его мучений.  
В борьбе с непобедимым врагом - пытаясь остановить Метатрона - Дин жертвовал собой за Сэма, за Каса, за всех ангелов, за всю Землю. Знал, что не выживет. Рассчитывал на это.

Он просто не знал, что проклятие Каина последует за ним и после смерти.

\- Дин… умер, Кас, - тихо сказал Сэм.

\- Я знаю.

\- Он был… как это… возрожден демоном?

\- Кажется, так.

\- Что… - Сэм звучно сглотнул, – что мы пытаемся вернуть?

Кас искоса посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Я надеялся, что ты нашел ответ на этот вопрос до того, как начал… ритуал.

\- Я всего лишь хотел остановить его, чтобы он больше никому не причинил боли.

\- Чувствую, это не совсем правда, - Кастиэль полностью повернулся к Сэму. – Ты мог остановить Дина, убив его.

Сэм почувствовал себя неловко под пронзительным ангельским взглядом.

\- Я хотел… вернуть своего брата.

Кастиэль нахмурился.

\- Ты осудил его за такой же выбор, - отметил он. – Ты наказал его за то, что он пренебрег твоим мнением относительно твоей жизни.

\- Да, - Сэм кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от края дьявольской ловушки.

\- Ты простил его за это?

Сэм снова кивнул, неспособный ответить вслух. Его сердце сжалось под бременем семьи, братства, долга и обязательств. Любви. И стало трудно вдохнуть полной грудью. Дин коротко застонал, и Сэм вздрогнул.

\- Что если… он вернется, - Сэм запнулся, словно боясь произнести это вслух, – не самим собой? Что если это будет не так, как в тот раз, когда ты вытащил его из Ада, или когда он вырвался из Чистилища?

Кастиэль молчал, и Сэм выжидающе затаил дыхание.

\- Когда я вытащил из Ада тебя и оставил там твою душу, - начал Кастиэль, – Дин был рядом с тобой. Несмотря на то, что ты при этом не был самим собой. 

Сэм кивнул.

\- Когда я разрушил стену в твоей голове, Дин снова был с тобой, помогая не сойти с ума.

\- Начинаю думать, что мне не стоило так нападать на тебя, - Сэм попытался свести разговор в шутку, разбавить, витающее в воздухе напряжение. Проигнорировав его слова, Кастиэль продолжил напоминать Сэму, что для него сделал Дин.

\- Когда он вернулся из Чистилища, - проницательный взгляд Каса упал на Дина, - он принял тебя с раскрытыми объятиями, хотя ты бросил одновременно и его, и охоту.

\- К чему ты клонишь? Поскольку сейчас это звучит как…

\- Тебе есть дело, станет ли он полностью собой, как подействует на него исцеление?

Сэм шумно захлопнул рот и посмотрел на Дина. Имело ли это какое-то значение для него? Выдержит ли он, если с Дином что-то случится во время лечения? Сможет ли работать с братом над поиском способа избавиться от Метки? Как справится с воспоминаниями Дина о жизни демоном?

\- Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит душу свою за друзей своих, - тихо сказал Кастиэль. – Вы оба так поступали. Согласись, твой брат именно такой в глубине души. И человек, который останется после исцеления, будет тем, кого ты сможешь принять. Несмотря на то, что он сделал в прошлом.

\- Легко простить, - глухо произнес Сэм. – А вот забыть сложнее.

\- Если ты не забыл, - мрачно взглянул на него Кас, – значит, и не простил на самом деле.

В эту секунду Дин поднял голову, так медленно, будто мышцы шеи были сделаны из бетона. Он моргнул и потряс головой, чтобы очистить мысли от паутины, а потом поднял взгляд на Сэма и Кастиэля. Глаза были черными, но, мгновение спустя чернота ушла и Сэм почувствовал, как в груди затрепыхалось сердце, а дыхание запнулось на выходе из легких.

Это был Дин. Это были глаза брата, выражение лица брата, его беспокойство, тревога и обязательства. Он вернулся.

\- У вас озадаченный вид, парни, - выдохнул Дин. Голос звучал сорванным от многочасовых криков.

Сэм шагнул вперед, руки дрожали от нетерпения. Он открутил крышку фляжки со святой водой и брызнул на Дина. Тот дернулся, слизнул воду с губ, сморгнул ударившую в глаза. Никакого дыма, жжения, криков.

Сэм почувствовал, как все тело расслабилось.

\- С возвращением, Дин.

Дин поднял на него взгляд, полный замешательства. Но Сэм заметил, как оно сменилось на что-то более беспокоящее: разочарование. Он пока не знал, насколько хорошо Дин помнил свою жизнь демоном, но если тот разочарован от того, что жив и смотрит на брата - это должно было о чем-то говорить.

\- Как насчет того, чтобы снять наручники, а? – спросил Сэм, медленно подходя ближе. Он был осторожен, допуская, что брат может наброситься на него.

Дин медленно кивнул и глянул на свою руку. Сэм проследил его взгляд и увидел отметины там, куда непрерывно колол брата последние несколько часов. В местах уколов начали проявляться синяки. Сэм снял наручники. На запястьях тоже оказались ссадины: кожа была содрана, когда Дин пытался вырваться.

Сэм медленно снял путы с ног – мешала повязка на собственной руке, потом встал и отступил на шаг.

\- Ты…эээ… знаешь, где находишься?

Дин сглотнул и утвердительно кивнул.

\- В подземелье.

\- Да, - подтвердил Сэм. – Помнишь, почему?

Дин сдвинул брови, губы изогнулись в неудовольствии. Он бросил взгляд на дьявольскую ловушку, потом на Каса, который стоял у выхода, и, наконец, на Сэма. Безнадежность, которую Сэм уловил в глазах брата, почти разбила сердце, и он почувствовал, как задрожали ноги. Он сделал это – вернул своего брата, но в его взгляде увидел, что в процессе разрушил часть Дина.

\- Сэмми…

Сэм сжал губы и заставил себя выпрямить плечи.

\- Ты помнишь, Дин?

Он должен был знать. Должен был удостовериться, должен был обезопасить себя. Потому что если сейчас выпустит брата, и демон вернется…

Дин трясущейся рукой потер макушку. Он рвано выдохнул, кивнул и уставился в пол, низко опустив голову, будто просто иссякли силы держать ее прямо. Сэм почувствовал, что расслабился, хотя сердце кольнуло.

\- Ладно, - сдался он. – Хорошо. 

Он оглянулся на Кастиэля, встретился с ним глазами и выдавил подрагивающую улыбку.

\- Хочешь отсюда выбраться? – спросил Сэм у брата. – Может, пойдешь к себе?

Дин еще раз кивнул, но так и не поднял головы. На мгновение Сэм испугался, что Дин сейчас взглянет на него черными глазами, что ритуал оказался бессилен против демона с меткой Каина. В голове промелькнули десятки возможных вариантов развития событий, усиливая страх, и он шагнул назад, за пределы дьявольской ловушки.

И только тогда он заметил, что брата трясет.

\- Дин?

\- Я, эээ… не могу… - Дин пытался сложить слова в осмысленное предложение.

Сэм почувствовал, как что-то коснулось руки. Оглянувшись, он увидел Кастиэля, который протягивал ему бутылку святой воды из набора, оставленного Сэмом на столе вместе с контейнером крови. Сэм мотнул головой, в точности как Дин, когда вспоминал что-то важное.

 _Точно_. Демон игнорирует потребности человеческого организма. Неизвестно, сколько времени Дин провел без необходимого питания. А после всего, через что они с Касом заставили его пройти, к этому, скорее всего, добавилось еще и сильное обезвоживание. Сэм взял открытую бутылку и осторожно подошел к Дину. Он присел перед братом и заглянул ему в лицо, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Дин робко поднял голову и посмотрел на Сэма с молчаливой просьбой в покрасневших глазах. 

Сэм почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди, на глазах впервые за последние несколько месяцев выступили слезы. Ему хотелось притянуть брата к себе, объятием приободрить хоть немного. Но вместо этого, когда Дин поднял мутный и потерянный взгляд, Сэм только осторожно приложил бутылку к губам брата, чуть наклонив, чтобы жидкость наполнила его рот. Дин жадно пил, и насытившись, откинулся на спинку стула. Сэм поставил бутылку на пол и осторожно наблюдал за братом.

\- Помочь? – тихо спросил Сэм, так, чтобы его мог расслышать только брат.

Дин кивнул, метнув опасливый взгляд за черту дьявольской ловушки. Сэм обернулся к Кастиэлю, пытаясь взглядом передать тому свою просьбу. Когда знакомый плащ скрылся в тени, и у братьев появилось немного времени, Сэм облегченно выдохнул.

Сэм снова взглянул на брата и, взяв его за руку, помог ему подняться на слишком нетвердых ногах. С трудом подавленный стон сказал Сэму, что если Дин и выйдет из этого помещения, то только с чьей-то помощью.

Дин выпрямился и слегка вздрогнул. Последствия, которые вызвал ритуал, явственно отражались в тяжелом дыхании и замутненном взгляде. Сэм чувствовал, как брата сотрясает дрожь, а потому без лишних слов закинул руку брата себе на плечи, приобнял за талию и повел к двери. 

Они покинули подземную тюрьму и пошли по коридору. Перед глазами Сэма мелькали воспоминания об их жуткой игре в прятки несколько часов назад. Дин молчал. Казалось, он больше сосредоточился на дыхании и на том, чтобы не оступиться. Но как только они завернули за угол, где на стене осталась вмятина от молотка, которым он чуть не раскроил голову Сэму, Дин вздрогнул.

Сэм остановился.

\- Ты чего? – спросил он.

Дин почти повис на Сэме, будто ноги больше не держали его. Он ошеломленно рассматривал вмятину, свободная рука сжалась в кулак. Сэм напряженно ждал.

\- Просто… пытаюсь, нуу…. – проговорил Дин, переводя взгляд со стены обратно в пол. – Пытаюсь вспомнить.

 _Не надо!_ \- хотел было сказать Сэм, когда опять повел Дина вперед. - _Не вспоминай. Чистый лист. Забудь это._ Но вместо этого молчал весь путь до комнаты Дина. Сэм остановился в дверях, не имея сил войти внутрь. Это было слишком. Просто всего было слишком.

\- Сэм? – хриплый голос Дина прервал его мысли.

\- Когда я в прошлый раз принес тебя в эту комнату, - через силу произнес Сэм, - ты был мертв.

Это признание потрясло Дина. Сэм это почувствовал, и ему стало жаль, что он снова причинил боль брату, теперь словами. Кровь прилила к лицу Дина. Еще мгновение он стоял, опираясь на Сэма, но потом отодвинулся и сам вошел в комнату. Однако сил надолго не хватило, он покачнулся, заваливаясь вперед, и только в последний момент, сумев избежать падения, застыл, тихо шипя от резких движений. 

\- Что с тобой?

Дин помотал головой.

\- Ничего.

\- Дин, - настаивал Сэм, входя в комнату. – Скажи мне.

\- Просто… все болит, - он рассеянно потер руку, покрытую синяками.

Сэм подошел к письменному столу, за которым стоял Дин, и вытащил со знакомой ему полки аптечку. Он взял из аптечки все необходимое и повернулся к Дину. 

\- Сядь.

\- Я в порядке, Сэм.

\- Сядь.

Дин опустился на кровать, все еще не поднимая взгляд на брата.

\- Мне нужно будет, чтобы ты был моей второй рукой, - Сэм присел перед Дином и начал размазывать лекарство по его предплечью, где оставил проколы от шприца, и по содранной коже на запястьях.

Дин посмотрел на перевязь Сэма.

\- Это я сделал? – спросил он.

\- Ты не помнишь? – напрягся Сэм.

\- Все как-то… перемешалось. Будто… были два меня. Хотя… - Дин нахмурился. Он выводил взглядом невидимые узоры на полу, будто читал сценарий жизни. – Хотя, не совсем так. Это все… был я. – Он закрыл глаза и потер лоб. Это было явным молчаливым сигналом о боли.

\- Не ты сделал это со мной, - успокоил его Сэм.

\- Но из-за меня.

Сэм отдал Дину конец бинта и начал накручивать его вокруг его руки.

\- Это произошло из-за моей невнимательности.

\- Что за черт с нами творится, Сэм? – ломано прошептал Дин.

Сэм закончил перевязку и завязал концы, потом проделал те же действия со вторым запястьем и сложил бинты в аптечку. Он ничего не ответил Дину, потому что и сам не знал.

Как они дошли до такого? В который раз бросали вызов смерти. Не оставляли в себе ничего человеческого до такой степени, что теряли управление над эмоциями. Цеплялись так крепко друг за друга из необходимости? Привычки? Отчаяния?

\- Чего-нибудь хочешь, приятель? – Сэм выпрямился. Он чувствовал нужду поскорее освободиться от потерянного взгляда Дина, обращенного к нему.

\- Ответов.

\- Давай ты сначала немного отдохнешь? – предложил Сэм.

Дин прижал к груди перевязанную руку, будто пытаясь удержать что-то внутри.

\- Я помню… так много. Слишком много, – он посмотрел на Сэма. – Я помню, как умирал.

Сэм вздрогнул, в глазах защипало от сдерживаемых слез.

\- Дин…

\- Это… Господи, - он бессильно мотнул головой, погруженный в воспоминания, невидяще глядя в пол, - было так больно. Мне не было так больно со времени… в Аду.

\- Метатрон, - сказал Сэм, чувствуя, как дрожит голос. – Он избил тебя. Ударил…

\- Нет, - Дин покачал головой. - Не в том дело. Это я могу понять. Как и весь гребаный день, если нужно.

Сэм сдвинул брови.

\- Тогда… что?

\- Я оставил тебя, - Дин посмотрел на брата. – Я все провалил и ушел.

Сэм отшатнулся назад, не в силах противостоять нахлынувшим воспоминаниям. Тому, как увидел Дина в ту секунду, когда Метатрон его ранил. Как поднял брата, отчаянно пытаясь остановить кровь. Как наполовину поддерживал, наполовину тащил его из этого места. Видел, как свет покидал его глаза. Чувствовал, как Дин бессильно навалился на него.

_Я горжусь нами._

Сэм упер свободную руку в бедро и пожевал нижнюю губу. Он видел, как Дин отвел от него взгляд и снова уставился в пол, а выражение его лица стало разбитым и опустошенным. Глаза Сэма обожгли слезы, удержавшиеся на ресницах. Он втянул воздух, попытался отвернуться, но вдруг понял, что не может.

У него было более чем достаточно времени, чтобы поразмыслить о том, чем гордился Дин: тем, что они продолжили битву их отца и после того, как был убит Желтоглазый. Или тем, что им удалось выстоять против новых, казалось бы, непобедимых противников? Что они сделали такого в том бардаке, что был их миром, что Дин перед своим уходом сказал именно это?

Но теперь, посмотрев на Дина, он осознал: просто потому что они были вместе.

Несмотря на гнев, предательства, потери, отчаяние, несмотря на все зло в мире, которое пыталось овладеть ими, каждый раз, когда всему приходил конец - они были вместе. Они бы снова выбрали друг друга. И это было всем, что нужно Дину.

Только это было важно.

\- Ты вернулся, - прошептал Сэм. – Это был долгий путь, - добавил он с полным слез смешком, - но ты вернулся.

\- Я больше не хочу уходить, Сэмми, - признал Дин. Он прижал руку к груди, лицо побледнело, уголки губ опустились.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Сэм. Его взгляд блуждал по комнате в попытке зацепиться за что-нибудь, лишь бы не смотреть на Дина.

Он увидел фотографии на письменном столе. С них на Сэма смотрели их молодые изображения и будто с насмешкой спрашивали: почему он так отдалился от брата?. Они его обвиняли и отвергали двумерным взглядом. Сэм этого и желал, боролся за это, хотел оттолкнуть от себя Дина. Для этого он пропустил брата через Ад. Так почему бы не тянуться к нему сейчас?

Дин ссутулился, уперев локти в колени, и опустил голову еще ниже. 

\- Боже, чувствую себя как полное дерьмо, - пробормотал он в пол.

\- Проголодался? – предположил Сэм. – Хочешь что-нибудь поесть?

Дин, не поднимая головы, выдохнул, тихо усмехнувшись. Его плечи дернулись от усилия, потребовавшегося для такого просто действия, как смех.

\- Да, приятель. Звучит зашибись. Не помню, когда в последний раз что-то ел.

Сэм знал, что с того момента прошло по крайней мере больше двух суток. Примерно тогда же он в последний раз спал.

\- Отдохни немного, - предложил Сэм. – Я скоро вернусь.

Сэм не стал дожидаться ответа Дина, вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Ему необходимо было отступить, взять перерыв, отдышаться. Он нуждался в отдыхе от мыслей, что будет дальше.

Потому что он сделал это – вернул Дина. Брат снова человек. И плевать, что он никогда не хотел превратиться в демона, а потом не хотел быть вылеченным. Теперь это была их реальность, и они должны были найти способ с ней справиться, обрести равновесие. Чистый лист. _Прощение_.

И уже не важно, кем они были раньше. Этих молодых их версий больше не существовало. Будучи людьми, которыми стали, они не должны были пытаться удержать в себе тех, кем были когда-то. Не должны были цепляться за выбранные много лет назад роли только потому, что это держало их друг с другом. Это была новая реальность. И они разберутся, с ней. Вместе.

Сэм только хотел знать, откуда начать.

***

Дину было слишком больно сидеть без движения.

Хождение туда-сюда помогло только затекшим мышцам. Болело сердце. И чем больше к нему возвращалась память, тем сильней становилась боль. Он пытался расставить по порядку картинки в голове. Ему было чертовски трудно согласиться с их реальностью, хоть сердце и знало правду.

Дин помнил, что такое ничего не чувствовать, хотя эти ощущения таяли на глазах. Он помнил, как пьянящей волной его накрывала мощь. Как чувствовал себя сильнее противника. Знал, что победит, еще до начала драки. Настороженность, которую он улавливал в глазах Сэма, была оправданной. Дыра в стене – его рук дело. Он пытался ударить Сэма. Не просто ударить. Убить. Завершить все это, прикончив одного из них. Дин не хотел этого. Не хотел снова что-то чувствовать. Не хотел, чтобы было больно.

Потому что вся его жизнь состояла из боли. Он пришел к этой мысли, когда хождение по комнате привело его к стопке оставленных на столе фотографий – одной длинной ниточке боли. Дрожащей рукой он поднял снимки. Стук в дверь застал его врасплох - Дин развернулся и бросил фотографии на кровать, когда через порог переступил Кастиэль.

\- Ты выглядишь ужасно, - прокомментировал ангел с дружелюбной улыбкой на лице.

Дин был полностью согласен с этим утверждением. Кастиэль прошел вглубь комнаты, и Дину пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы не отшатнуться от ангела. Он пытался не выдать, как ему хочется просто свернуться на кровати и проспать неделю

\- Ты… вернулся? – спросил Дин, поймав себя на мысли том, что помнит как плох был ангел в их последнюю встречу.

Кастиэль пожал плечами.

\- Долго рассказывать. Кроули, ворованная благодать. Меня женщина в машине ждет, - на лице Дина, видимо, отразились настороженность и явное непонимание, так что Кастиэль просто махнул рукой: - Потом объясню.

\- Спасибо, старик, - искренне произнес Дин. – Ну, знаешь… За все.

Кастиэль улыбнулся, ничего не ответив.

\- Ну, что сказал Сэм? – Дин прошелся по комнате, пытаясь скрыть на сколько ему важен ответ. – Требует развода?

\- Я уверен, Сэм знает, что все это сказал и сделал… не ты.

Дин, саркастично приподняв бровь, посмотрел на друга. 

\- Я пытался убить его, Кас.

Кастиэль развел руки.

\- Вы вместе через столько прошли. Вы _братья_. – Вес, который он вложил в слово, откликнулся в истерзанном сердце Дина. – Чтобы заставить его уйти, мало попытки убить его молотком.

Дину хотелось верить в это каждой крупицей сил, которые только сохранились в нем. Он пытался проглотить ставший в горле ком и отчаянно желал сморгнуть жжение с глаз.

\- До чего мы дожили, если даже в этом есть смысл, - отметил Дин, скрывая эмоции за сарказмом, его единственной защитой.

 

Кастиэль будто снимал притворство одним взглядом, обнажал раны, скрытые защитными слоями. И на какое-то мгновение Дину хотелось быть увиденным. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то заметил разбитого, сломленного, разрушенного человека, одиноко сгорбившегося глубоко внутри. Хотелось, чтобы кто-то понял его. Узнал. И принял.

Он хотел, чтобы кто-то рассказал, как исправить этого человека.

\- Рад, что ты здесь, Кас, - искренне прошептал Дин.

Кастиэль нахмурился, что-то разглядев в лице Дина.

\- Отдохни пока, Дин. Подлечись. Сейчас самое время, - он повернулся уходить, но остановился и оглянулся. – Ты не просто охотник, ты знаешь это.

Дин шумно выдохнул.

\- Да ладно?

\- Да, - Кас опять сдвинул брови. – Тебе стоит помнить об этом.

\- Я и так слишком много помню, - признал Дин. Его взгляд опустился на одну из фотографий с его мамой и папой, на которой Мэри заразительно смеялась. – Хотелось бы забыть.

\- Это безрассудство людей, - тихо произнес Кас. – Помнить то, что причиняет боль и забывать, что приносило радость.

\- Радость… - повторил Дин так, будто впервые слышал это слово.

\- Самая большая награда человечества, - ответил Кастиэль, как бы поясняя Дину. Он положил руку на косяк двери и улыбнулся через плечо. – Поищи лучше ее. Боль найти слишком легко.

Дин снова остался в одиночестве. Он вернулся к фотографиям, раздвинул их кончиками пальцев, чтобы рассмотреть. В бункере было тихо. Это безмолвие давило на уши. Ему нужна была музыка. Или чтобы Сэм вернулся с едой. Или Кас зашел обратно. Он не хотел оказаться в одиночестве. Только не сейчас. Вокруг было слишком много призраков, они дергали его, осуждали, издевались.

Пальцы остановились на изображении его и Сэма, таком давнем. Оба с вызовом в глазах смотрели в камеру, еще понятия не имея, с чем столкнутся в будущем. Дин взял фото в руки, провел большим пальцем по изображению. Горечь обожгла горло, перед глазами все поплыло, а воспоминания так и проигрывались в голове, сливаясь с реальностью.

Он вспоминал, как, привязанный к стулу, бросал Сэму жестокие слова. Вспоминал, почему сказал их. Помнил, что они значили. Он хотел причинить брату боль, сильную настолько, чтобы Сэм сдался. Ушел. Бросил его.

Сердце пропустило пару ударов. Он пошатнулся и начал заваливаться на бок, пока не нащупал рукой стену. Взгляд стал окончательно размытым, а ноги ватными. Дин рухнул на пол, едва успев схватиться за край кровати. Дыхание перехватило, воздух с тихим воем вырывался сквозь приоткрытые губы, придавая звук его боли.

Все еще сжимая фото в руке, Дин перекатился в сидячее положение, спиной к стене рядом с кроватью, и подтянул ноги. Он опустил локти на колени и прижал ладони к горящим глазам, в напрасной попытке удержать слезы.

Он не хотел такого. Ничего не чувствовать было намного легче. Быть равнодушным ко всем и ко всему вокруг. Он искал этой пустоты с того самого дня, когда выбрался из собственной могилы. Он чертовски устал от чувства потерянности.

\- Дин?

Он дернулся от неожиданности, осторожно убрал руки от лица и уставился на вход.

\- У тебя все нормально, старик?

Сэм. В дверях, с пакетом в руке.

\- Да, - прохрипел Дин и прочистил горло, в отчаянной попытке говорить нормальным голосом. – Ага. Просто…ну, знаешь… наверное, похмелье от исцеления.

Поддерживать нормальный тон стало труднее, когда он осознал что заметно дрожит.

Сэм вошел так медленно, будто ступал не в комнату брата, а на минное поле. Не отрывая взгляда от Дина, он положил пакет на стол. У Сэма были расширенные глаза встревоженного рысенка. Дин хотел подобрать слова, которые стерли бы этот взгляд, но понял, что трудно даже сделать глубокий вдох.

\- Хреново выглядишь, приятель, - пояснил Сэм, и сел на край кровати. Его ботинки оказались в паре сантиметров от Диновых. – Надо было прочитать про побочные эффекты.

\- Ты х-хочешь сказать, что н-не прочитал и-инструкцию? – поддразнил Дин, разочарованный тем, что собственный голос дрожал вместе с телом. 

Дин хотел сказать Сэму: Это было не исцеление. Это была человечность. Жизнь.

Это была его ответственность и его обязательства, его ошибки. Люди, которых он не спас, и которых спас. Каждый сделанный им выбор. И, черт возьми, это была его семья, его брат. Были жертвы и прощение, извинения и освобождение, ненависть и предательство, любовь и боль… черт побери, сколько же боли и ран… Было слишком больно чувствовать такое, чувствовать все сразу. Больно настолько, что сквозь эмоции было трудно дышать…он не хотел, чтобы это вернулось, но теперь оно снова было у него в голове, и он не мог сделать гребаный вдох…

\- Успокойся, приятель, - голос Сэма доносился до Дина словно из противоположного конца длинного тоннеля.

\- Какого черта?.. – задыхаясь, проговорил Дин.

\- Все будет хорошо, Дин.

Сэм прикасался к нему. Рука брата обхватила его крепко стиснутый кулак. И когда, черт возьми, Сэм подобрался так близко? Дину одновременно хотелось и оттолкнуть его, и прижаться сильнее, но черт, было так больно. С каждый вдохом, каждым взмахом ресниц. 

\- Сэм?

\- Я тут. Я никуда не уйду.

Сэм сидел на коленях прямо перед ним и, положив руку ему на шею, наклонил его вниз. Кровь бешено устремилась обратно в голову, туда, где и должна была находиться, и головокружение, которое угрожало повалить его на пол, замедлилось.

\- Вдох-выдох, понял? – проинструктировал Сэм. – Вот так. Все будет хорошо, приятель.

Дин зацепился за этот голос. Единственную константу в его жизни. Единственную надежду на свет, которая у него осталась после такой тьмы. Вдох-выдох. Это восстанавливало равновесие. Через пару минут он почувствовал, как сердце замедляет свой бешеный ритм.

\- Твою мать.

\- Да, это похоже на моего брата, - с усмешкой сказал Сэм. Он постепенно ослабил хватку, позволяя Дину медленно сесть. – Успокойся.

\- …в порядке, - пробормотал Дин. Когда Сэм окончательно убрал руки, он опять с закрытыми глазами прислонился к стене. – Правда.

\- Ну да, ага, - ответил Сэм. Дин почувствовал движение, когда Сэм, поджав под себя ноги, сел рядом с Дином. – Не думаю, что исцеление от демон…изма так гладко проходит.

\- Демонизма? - Дин открыл один глаз.

\- Демонства?

\- Заткнись, придурь, - Дин устало усмехнулся. Мгновение они посидели в тишине. – Спасибо, старик.

\- Конечно, - сказал Сэм. Дин услышал, как тот поднимается. – Думаю, ты просто хочешь наверстать у…

\- Сэм, – Дин подался вперед и поймал брата за руку, останавливая его. – Спасибо.

Они посмотрели друг на друга. Впервые по-настоящему, с того мгновения, когда Сэм стоял с ножом у его горла, тем, который мог положить всему конец. Дин не отпускал, держал взгляд брата. Он ждал, он нуждался в том, чтобы увидеть там доверие. Веру, что тьма ушла, и внутри опять заискрился свет.

Он нуждался в том, чтобы Сэм поверил в это.

Потому что если поверит Сэм, то, наверное, сможет и он.

\- Я должен был, Дин, - сказал Сэм, глядя ему в глаза. – Я не мог тебе позволить так жить.

\- Ты правильно поступил, - Дин кивнул и опять прислонился к стене, все еще не отпуская руку брата. – Ты, наверное, этим кучу людей спас.

\- Я это сделал не ради кучи людей, - резко ответил Сэм. – Я сделал это, чтобы спасти тебя.

Дин удивленно моргнул, его рука соскользнула с Сэмовой.

\- Меня?

\- Ты мой брат, Дин, - в голосе Сэма мелькнула неуверенность. – Разве ты думаешь, что я ничего не сделал бы для тебя?

\- Я…нуу… - Дин беспомощно мотнул головой. – Я думал, наверное… То есть, ты говорил…

\- Ты столько всего натворил, - сказал Сэм в пол. – И сделал, в самом деле… плохой выбор.

\- Даже не спорю.

\- Но разве я… - Сэм глянул на брата. – Знаешь, мы оба достаточно наворотили.

Дин кивнул. К своему удивлению, он нашел равновесие в этом утверждении.

\- Но, чувак, через что ты прошел, чтобы спасти меня… защитить меня… Я не мог просто… - Сэм замолчал и беспомощно мотнул головой. – Ты хороший человек, Дин, – Сэм опять пригвоздил Дина взглядом. – А хорошие парни как ты – не демоны. Так не должно быть.

Дин посмотрел на брата, а потом на фото, скомканное в руке.

\- Наверное, есть смысл в этих взглядах в бездну и превращении в монстра, на которого охотишься. 

\- Наверное, - кивнул Сэм, слегка улыбнувшись. – Но ни один из нас не дошел до такого.

\- Твоя правда, - Дин тихо застонал, откинув назад голову и закрывая глаза. Он хотел извиниться, стереть сказанное в подземной тюрьме. Все те жестокие слова, целью которых было причинить боль. Но он не знал, с чего начать. Не знал, какие слова использовать для того, чтобы перечеркнуть воспоминания.

Между ними поселилась тишина, тяжелая, от невысказанного вслух. Ее прервал вздох Сэма.

\- Однажды Бобби сказал мне кое-что, - начал он. Дин напрягся, вслушиваясь всем своим существом. – Сказал, что когда ты солдат на войне, трудно представить, каково просто… быть, когда ты не бьешься с кем-то.

Дин кивнул и открыл глаза. Сэм смотрел куда-то в пространство, находясь, будто за мили отсюда. Он вытянул ноги перед собой, так, что одна касалась Диновых коленей. Этот контакт казался самым естественным в мире.

\- Что-то ты оставляешь на войне, а что-то уносишь домой, - Сэм повернулся к Дину. – И наша забота понять, как же дотащить это.

\- Думаешь, у нас получится тащить такую тяжесть, как эту? – хрипло спросил Дин низким хрипом.

Сэм повел здоровым плечом.

\- Не думаю, что у нас есть выбор.

Дин сделал глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

\- А ты… хочешь?

\- Если ты хочешь, - тут же ответил Сэм. – То и я хочу.

Дин почувствовал, как уголки губ поползли вверх, даже сейчас, когда сердце захлебывалось слезами и кровоточило от ран, которые оставили на нем упущенные шансы и неправильный выбор. Сэм ответил на его неуверенную улыбку своей, теплой, и где-то внутри Дина начали затягиваться раны.

\- Хочешь перекусить? – Сэм поднялся на ноги. Его движения с перевязью выглядели неуклюже.

\- Черт, да, - Дин посмотрел на пакет. – Чизбургер и фри?

\- Ага, - Сэм помог Дину встать, и того повело. – Эй, тише. Ты сейчас бледнее смерти стал.

Сэм подхватил Дина, придерживая одной рукой. Окружающая действительность плыла вокруг него, отклонилась от оси, угрожая сбросить его с себя. Дин прикрыл глаза, медленно втянул воздух через нос в попытке удержать равновесие. Сэм не отпускал руку, удерживая брата.

Дин несколько минут не отводил руку Сэма. Он позволил себе хотя бы на краткий миг почувствовать близость, которая не имела ничего общего с борьбой или ненавистью, сопротивлением или защитой. Это была просто… помощь. Всего лишь два брата, которые поддерживали друг друга. Удерживали друг друга. Дин кивнул, когда решил, что сможет сделать следующий шаг без того, чтобы свалиться на пол, и Сэм убрал руку. Сев на край кровати, Дин открыл пакет и вытащил пластиковый контейнер с едой. Бутылка «Джонни Уокера» оказалась на мгновение забыта. Потом настанет и ее время.

Но это потом.

\- Поешь для начала салата, - приказал Сэм. – Это единственный способ впихнуть в тебя овощи. Насколько я тебя знаю, все четыре месяца ты питался одним пивом и куриными крылышками.

Дин в ответ поморщил нос, но не стал спорить. Он слишком устал, и было так хорошо просто вести обычный разговор с братом.

\- Кас думает, мы должны взять перерыв ненадолго, - сказал Дин, набив рот чизбургером. Сэм прислонился к краю стола и наблюдал за тем, как Дин ест. – Сказал, что пока все спокойно.

\- Неплохая идея, - кивнул Сэм. – Нет смысла искать приключений. И, эээ… было бы здорово, ну, знаешь… сойтись снова.

Дин продолжил есть в тишине. Он почувствовал себя лучше после съеденного. Сэм спокойно ждал, будто зная, что брат сейчас не хочет оставаться один. Они не обсуждали ритуал, исцеление, четыре месяца жизни врозь, события, которые привели к смерти Дина. Ничего подобного. Они просто сидели в уютной тишине и дышали в унисон.

\- Дин?

\- А?

\- Думаешь, у нас все будет хорошо?

Дин сглотнул и посмотрел на Сэма. Он вобрал взглядом изменения, которые оставило время и обстоятельства на лице брата. Зная, что точно такие же остались и на нем.

\- Чертовски уверен, что мы хотя бы постараемся для этого.

_________________  
Кастиэль цитирует Иоанн 15:13, " Нет больше той любви, как если кто положит душу свою за друзей своих."


End file.
